Ash Ketchum One-Shots
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Ash Ketchum one-shots with various females, m-rated one-shots.
1. Alanza

**Ash(10)/Alanza(16)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_Ace Trainer Alanza was walking along Victory Road, she had a big ache in her and Ash just happens to pass by. _

_Will Ash help her with her ache and be able to relieve his stress at the same time? _

Ace Trainer Alanza walked along Victory Road, she had been having this ache in her lower stomach for a couple days now and she knew what it was. She hadn't had any good sex for a while, as she continued her walk she passed by a young boy who as she looked him over saw he had a nice size bulge in his pants.

She grinned turning around and going after him, as she caught up to him she dragged him into the trees not far away from the road.

Now before we begin, what is your name? My name is Alanza" she said waiting for him to answer her.

"My...name is Ash" he quietly replied shy being around this girl.

"You boy are going to help me get rid of this ache I have even if I have to make you. So pull down you r pants and take out your cock" she said grinning down at him, she watched as his eyes widened before he did what he was told. He pulled down his underwear and pants, he placed his hands over his cock shy that he was exposed to her.

"Good boy, you have one big cock for a boy. Now you're going to enjoy what I'm going to do to you" she said smiling as she got down on her knees taking his semi-hard cock into her hand and started to pump it, grinning as she heard the smallest of whimpers as she continued her pace before speeding up when she felt his hips start to thrust against her hand. She lean forward taking his cock into her mouth and starting to suck till she felt him cum into her mouth, she swallowed his load moaning at the taste.

"God, you taste so good. Now it's time to return the favor" she said standing up and changing places with him, she pushed him down till he was level with her crotch. She pulled down her panties lift one leg letting her panties rest on one leg, she grabbed his head and shoved his face into her crotch moaning when she felt a tentative lick to her pussy.

"That's it, keep going. You're doing really gooooood!" she moaned out when she felt him lift her leg and place it over his shoulder and started to hungrily lick her, her hips twitch in response to his licking. She placed her hands on his head as she same loudly moaning his name, she slumped against the tree breathing heavily from her orgasm.

"God, Ash. That was amazing, now it's time to get to the real fun" she said grinning as she pushed him to the ground so he was lying on his back and her straddling his hips, she reached between them aligning his cock to her entrance then slowly letting it enter her pussy.

"Oh god, yes! You're so big! I love it!" she groaned out as his whole cock was now in her pussy and womb, she moved her hips up and down loving the way his cock was stretching her and how big he was. She moaned as he picked up the pace his hands on her hips to help him with leverage as he thrust into her faster, he groaned as he felt her come around him making his orgasm hit him as he shot it into her pussy and womb.

"Ahhh! Shit, I'm cumming so much!" he moaned out slumping against the ground out of breath but still his cock was hard, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees slamming her pussy hard keeping his pace fast.

"God, Alanza! So tight! Fuck, yes!" he groaned out slamming faster into her till she was screaming her release into her arms to keep from other people hearing her, her hips twitched as he came into her his hips still humping as he shot load after load into her tight aching pussy.

"Oh, god yes. That was amazing Ash, we should do this again sometime" she said as he slowly withdrew his flaccid cock from her pussy, they both got up after a couple minutes of rest before they cleaned up and got redressed.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime. But how will we get in contact with each other if we want to?" he asked leaning against a tree next to where she was getting dressed.

"Well, how long are you going to be traveling in this region for?" she asked back as she just finished putting her shirt on.

"I believe for another 3 to 4 months before I head over to Kalos, maybe you can join me for my journey in Kalos and we can do this anytime we wanted" he replied smirking at her when she hugged him giving him a passionate kiss, he moaned roaming his hands up and down her body.

"Good, so if either one of us wants to have a little fun we can send one of flying Pokémon to find us. How does that sound?" she asked kissing him between each word, he cupped her face after she finished talking and slammed his lips on hers giving her a passionate French kiss, a couple minutes later they pulled away breathing hard.

"That sounds like a good plan, I should be going. I'm supposed to meet up with some friends - city/town in a couple hours. Maybe I'll send - in a couple weeks to have more fun" he said smiling at her when she smiled back at him nodding her head in reply, they kissed once more before parting ways.

Ash smiled as he made his way down Victory Road to -, he was super happy to have a fuck buddy who was hot and older. He couldn't wait to have another encounter with her.

End


	2. Aldith

**Ash(10)/Aldith (30)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_Ash finds Aldith hiding in a abandon cottage - city forest, he decides to sexually torture her for everything she had done to him and his friends in the past. When Ash is done will Aldith travel with and be his lover or will she disappear?_

In the surrounding forest of Twinleaf Town Ash was walking through after meeting up with Dawn at her home, he spent the day there talking with her about what she had been doing.

He decided to talk a walk before heading to bed, so as he wandered around the forest he came across a cottage that was supposed to be abandoned but as he walked closer he noticed it was occupied. He peaked in the window and saw someone he didn't think he would ever see again, Aldith of Team Plasma was in the cottage.

He smirked knowing today he was going to get to have some fun with her, so very quietly he snuck into the cottage and found some rope and jumped her tying her up.

"Look who it is, if it isn't Aldith of Team Plasma" Ash said grinning down at her shocked face, his grin got bigger when she started to struggle against the ropes.

"You are not going to be able to get away this time Aldith. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my friends and I" Ash said grinning while undoing his pants and taking his cock out, he moved till his cock was pushing at her mouth.

"Open up bitch! You're going to learn never to mess with me again" he said pushing his cock deep into her mouth groaning at the feeling, she gagged a bit struggling.

"Stop struggling, or this is going to get worse for you. Now suck it!" he snarled snapping his hips forward so his cock was push down her throat, he moved his hips back and forth groaning when he felt her start to suck his cock. As she continued sucking he grabbed her hair and started to slam his hips harder and faster.

"God, Aldith! So fucking good, I'm gonna cum!" he said snarling as he came deep in her throat, she moaned swallowing what she could some dripping down her chin.

"Good, girl. Now it's time I gave you something in return" he smirked dragging her to the bed in the cottage throwing her on it, he undressed and then crawled on the bed between her legs. He ripped the clothes at her breasts and her pussy throwing them to the side, he grinned seeing her already wet.

"Someone's excited, now let's see if I can get you to scream" he said smirking before starting to lick her pussy grinning as her hips started to twitch, he picked up his pace making her scream his name as she came hard.

"God, you taste so good. Now for the best part" he said rubbing his hard cock on her pussy, she moaned whining as he kept teasing her.

"No! Stop, no more, don't touch me!" Aldith screamed struggling against him trying to get away.

He grinned down at her taking hold of her legs raising them till they were perched on his shoulders and slammed himself into her pussy.

"God, Aldith you're so fucking tight! I'm going t have so much fun breaking you till you scream in pleasure every time I fuck you!" he said snarling slamming himself into her over and over loving the way she screamed trying to get away, he watched as tears rolled down her face.

He came into her spilling his semen deep into her, he groaned as he slowly pulled out. Before Aldith could rest she was flipped over onto her stomach and slammed into her ass, she screamed at the intrusion. She screamed in pain as he just slammed into her again and again.

"Stop! It hurts!" she screamed trying to get away from him by moving forward, he just chuckled grabbing her tied arms and slamming into her faster and harder. He sighed when he came into her ass feeling her ass muscles tighten in response, he groaned slowly pulling out of her and standing up to take a small break before continue his torture.

After a couple hours of her being tortured Aldith decided that she liked to be tortured by Ash and loved the feel of his huge cock slamming into her over and over again. She decided she could get use to this, getting fuck hard and tortured by a young twerp.

As morning came Ash got up, got dressed and was just about to leave when arms circled his stomach bringing the very feminine body of Aldith was against his back.

"Where are you going?" she asked, snuggling into his back, as her hands ventured downwards but was stopped by Ash grabbing her hands and turning around.

"I have my journey to continue, but if you are interested meet me at the border of Twinleaf Town and you can travel with me" he said giving her a passionate kiss before letting her go and leaving.

An hour later Ash waved goodbye to Dawn and as he walked to the border a huge smiled settled on his face when he saw Aldith waiting for him at the border, when he reached her he pulled her down to his level and kissed her while grabbing her breast in his hand.

They both knew this journey was going to be a very interesting one with the way they couldn't keep their hands off each other, as they started their journey they were thinking of all the places they could fuck each other's brains out.

As they walked Ash hoped that during their journey he would be able to get Aldith pregnant and they had a child to take care of, he couldn't wait for that time to come and he would be so very happy to spend the rest of his life fucking her and having many children with her.

Aldith was thinking the same things, hoping she would get pregnant and have a family of her own. A family to love and care for, not like her family.

End :P

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Alexa

**Ash (10)/Alexa (36 yrs old)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_Ash just wanted some time alone to get rid of the urge to just fuck any girl that came across his path next. His in for a surprise when someone shows up to help him!_

Ash walked through the woods of Route 3 just taking a breather from traveling with his friends, he wanted time to himself, maybe if he was lucky and he got far enough away he could masturbate and get this urge out of him.

10 more minutes of walking found him under a big tree, he sat down and undid his zipper to his pants taking out his cock and started to masturbate. He closed his eyes moaning his pleasure, a picture of a very naked Alexa came into his head.

"Alexa!" He groaned out cumming into hand sighing in pleasure. He opened his eyes to clean himself up when he saw the one person he had just called out standing in front of him smirking. His eyes widened while trying to cover up but before he could Alexa had kneeled down in between his legs and took hold of his cock stroking it softly.

"You know Ash, I'm very flattered you think of me like that. How about I show you how it's really done? Hmmm.." She said tightening her hand around his cock and stroking harder and faster, Ash's head fell back to lean against the tree behind him moaning as the pleasure started to re-build in his stomach.

"Oh, god Alexa! Ahhhhhh!" Ash said then gasped when Alexa took his cock into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it before starting to suck and bob her head. A couple minutes went by before Ash grabbed Alexa's head locking her in place as he came into her mouth. Once he stopped cumming Alexa lifted her head swallowing then licking her lips making sure she got all of it.

"Yum, you taste so good Ash. My turn now" She said taking off everything but her belt and boots, she traded places with Ash who was now on his knees in front of her standing/leaning position against the tree. Ash scooted closer leaning up to take a small lick of her pussy, before attacking her pussy full force, forcing Alexa to her tippy-toes squealing in pleasure and surprise.

"Oh god, Ash! Yes, suck me more! Oh, yes!" she groaned at the feelings this young 10 year old boy was doing to her body, she gasped when he shoved 2 fingers into her pussy. She through her head back screaming her orgasm, she slumped against the tree, she smiled down at Ash who has licking the cum of his face.

"Now that was amazing! I've never cummed so hard before, now how about we really get to it" She said grinning while pushing Ash onto his back and straddling his hips, she lifted her hips a bit reaching down to a line his cock to her pussy. She slammed down moaning at the feel of his cock in her tight pussy, she moved her body up and down going faster and harder when she felt the knot in her stomach start to form again.

Ash groaned when she slammed pussy onto his cock, she was tight and when she started moving faster he reached up and grabbed her breasts playing with them. He tugged and massaged them watching her wither as she rode him, he gasped as she leaned down and started to kiss him. His hips started to thrust up and down faster matching her pace before they both groaned their orgasm, Alexa pulled away her hips twitching as her orgasm slowly came down from its high but before she could move she was on her hands and knees being thrust into from behind.

"Oh god, Ash! Yes, fuck me harder! Right there, yes!" she screamed as he slammed into her harder and faster till she couldn't keep up and she was screaming her release as he came into her shooting his cum into her womb. He pulled out then flipped her over and slammed himself back in, picking up his pace again making her scream her pleasure as he pounded into her again and again.

"Alexa! So tight, fuck yes! I'm going to cum again!" He screamed slamming one more time into her snapping his hips and locking them to hers before summing into her pussy again moaning as his semen left his body and coated her pussy with it. She moaned her arms collapsing onto her forearms her ass still cumming from the intense orgasms Ash bought to her body.

Ash slowly withdrew his cock and falling to his side closing his eyes and breathing heavily, he cracked his right eye open when he felt Alexa snuggle into his side. He smiled closing his eye again and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they both relaxed after their intense love making.

"Ash? I think I hear your friends calling, maybe we should get dressed and both head our own ways for now" Alexa said slowly getting up moaning as her body protested the movement, Ash grinned also getting up and cleaning himself off then got dressed. He smiled as he watched her get cleaned up and dressed, Alexa turned around to find Ash watching her get dressed.

"So that was the best sex I've ever had, and I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime whenever we meet up next. What do you think lover boy?" She said walking over to him an leaning down giving him a passionate kiss, he smiled nodding before giving her a chaste kiss before they parted and left their separate ways till they met again.

Ash made his way back to his friends, they asked him why he was gone for 3 hours and he just said he needed some time alone and took a nap by mistake. As the friends went back on their journey Ash couldn't stop thinking about the next time he would see Alexa and the hours of love making they were going to have.

End

I don't own any characters in Pokémon. Hope you enjoyed there's more to come!


	4. Aliana

**Ash(10)/Aliana(16)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_Ash sneaks into Team Flare Headquarters, finds himself in a candle lit room and watches as Aliana pleasured herself in front of him. _

_**This will be a continued one-shot with three other chapters with Bryony, Celosia and Mable.**_

Sneaking in Team Flares base was hard but Ash had been able to do it, he quickly and silently made his way to a room deep in the base. He opened the door quietly stepping in before shutting in quietly as well and locking it.

He turned to find the room lit with candles and there in the middle of the room was his secret girlfriend of 3 months, the beautiful Aliana who was pleasuring herself her eyes on him. (She still has her clothes on but no panties)

"Ash, you made it. I've been wait for you for so long" she moaned out as she continued to pleasure herself, she yelp when a bare young body slammed into hers ripping her dress off and kissing her. She moaned running her hands through his hair kissing him with passion, he groaned he his cock rubbed against her bare pussy.

"I'm sorry I could only make it now, my friends were keeping me from coming nagging that we shouldn't stop traveling" he said as he pulled away to speak then started to kiss and nip his way down her face and her body making his way to her pussy to begin pleasuring her to make up for all those weeks he hadn't been able to come.

"It's okay, your here now. Now let's enjoy a couple hours of love-making" she said before moaning when he drove right into eating out her pussy, she laid back as she arched her hips into his mouth. Her hands were clenching the sheets beneath her as she withered on the bed from the pleasure this young boy was giving her, his hands held her hips down as he started to lick faster and harder even tugging her clit even now and then.

"Ash! Oh god, more please!" she groaned out trying to arch her hips to get closer but couldn't since he was hold her hips down, she moaned as her orgasm hit her. He pulled away licking his lips as he watched her come down from her high, he grinned when she looked at him smirking. They changed spots without saying a word, she kneeled in front of him taking his cock into her mouth licking and sucking.

"Ahhh...god, Aliana! You have the best mouth, fuck yes!" he groaned out as she started to hum around his cock, one of her hands massaging his balls and the other taking hold of the bottom of his cock. She moaned as she felt his orgasm shot down her throat, she swallowed all of his cum moaning at the taste.

"Yummy, no let's get to the best part" she said pulling away from his cock and standing up before tuning and bending over so her pussy was in his face, he grinned getting up onto the bed putting hone of his hands on her hips while the other line up his cock with her pussy. He grinned when she started to whine as he rubbed his cock along her pussy then slammed it in, smirking as he heard her scream at the intrusion on his huge cock in her tight pussy.

"God, Aliana! So fucking tight!" he groaned out at the feeling her pussy squeezing him, he picked up his pace thrusting fast into her. He groaned a couple minutes later as he felt her muscles clamp down on his cock as she came, just from that his orgasm hit him.

Her pussy took his huge load of cum, as he pulled out it dripped out onto the floor beneath her, she smiled as she turned around pushing him onto the bed behind him and straddling his hips before impaling herself onto his cock.

"God, Ash! So big! Yes, fuck my pussy, fuck it!" she screamed out thrusting herself up and down faster and harder, loving the way his cock stretch her pussy and filled her womb.

"ALIANA!" he screamed out slamming himself into her coming deep into her womb, his hips still twitching as he pump loads of cum into her. She moaned as she lay against his chest ctaching her breath, they snuggled for a while before Ash had to leave.

"Please, do come again soon Ash. I miss you, and I know the other girls do too" she said pouting as she watched him get cleaned up and dressed.

"I know love, I miss you too and the other girls. Once I'm done my journey let's buy a home and all live together, that way we will always be together and we can go on our own journey together" he said leaning down to where she was laying down giving her a long passionate kiss, pulling away smiling as she pouted.

"Okay, now go visit Bryony. She's been a little grouchy these last couple weeks, so I think you need to give her rough passionate sex" she said giggling as she got up wrapping her arms around his neck so her boobs were squishing his face, he grinned nodding before sucking her nipples making her moan when he pulled away to leave.

"I promise when my journey is over, we will all live together and be one big family" he said opening the door looking around the halls before leaving quietly turning right to head to Bryony's room a couple doors down, he grinned as he made his way to his second girlfriends room.

He hoped that his journey was almost done so he could have all his girlfriends with him, soon he thought soon they would be one big family.

End

_**This will continue to the Bryony chapter**_

_Hope you all enjoyed it!_


	5. Alice

**Ash (10)/Alice (16)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_Alice decided to throw a small party for all those or help Darkrai, while the guest had fun she disappeared into her house dragging Ash behind her. What could Alice be doing with Ash?_

Alice watched as the party got into full swing, her eyes trained on her target. A young boy who she wanted to thoroughly thank for helping her help Darkrai, Ash Ketchum the one she wanted so badly.

As she continued to watch him she waited till he turned towards her and gestured him to come over to her, as he made his way to her she smiled.

"Ash, I have something to show you. Please come with me" she said when he was in front of her, she took his wrist in her hand and dragged him into her home and up to her room. Once they reached her room she closed the door, locked it and pushed Ash onto the bed stripping both herself and him of their clothes.

"I wanted to properly thank you for helping me with Darkrai" she purred out straddling his waist kissing him, she smiled when he started to kiss back she moaned when her started massaging her breasts. Her trailed her lips down his body teasing his nipples ripping a groan out of him, as she trailed down his body and stopped at his cock she smiled.

"Have you ever done this before Ash?" Alice asked smiling when he shook his head, "Good, I'm going to enjoy taking all your firsts" she said licking up his cock smirking as it twitched, she swirled her tongue around the tip enjoying the whimpers he let out. She licked once more before taking all of him into her mouth tearing a loud groan from her, she hummed as she bobbed her head up and down his cock enticing more moans, groans and whimpers from him.

As she started to suck harder she felt one of his hands grip her hair and his hips started to move on their own, within a couple minutes he groaned out his orgasm. She swallowed every bit of it loving the taste of his virgin cum, she let his cock go with a pop and made her way up his body kissing him before impaling herself on his cock. She moaned at the snug feeling of being full and stretch, she had never had this big of a cock before.

"ASH! Your cock is so big and its stretching my pussy! Ahhh yes, so good!" she moaned grabbing her nipples pinching them, Ash placed his hands on her waist as he thrust into her harder. He thrust faster and faster till they both reached their orgasm, his cock twitched in her pussy emptying his semen into her. Alice sighed loving the feel of his semen in her she could so get used to him fucking her all day long and filling her with his young energetic cum.

He pulled his semi-hard cock out of her before turning her onto her side, bringing her leg up so it was against his chest and slammed back into her. She yelped at the sudden thrust before moaning at his slow and torturous pace, he moved faster and harder every few thrust bringing them to their completion.

Ash groaned his hips humping letting all his sum flow into her pussy, he slowly pulled out falling to his side smiling when he felt Alice suck him clean before impaling herself on his cock again. She started to rock her hips back and forth moaning when his hips started to buck wanting more, she smiled down at him before starting to bounce on his cock groaning loudly when he rammed himself into her pussy.

"Ash, harder! Yes so fucking good!" Alice screamed her pleasure at having his cock ram into her tight pussy, thrusting his hips harder into her pussy he came into her groaning. Alice slowly moved up till Ash's cock popped out, she smiled leaning down to clean his cock by giving him a blowjob.

She moved her head up and down sucking and licking humming as he came again in her mouth, she sucked it all down smiling as she lay beside him kissing him before they both had to get up and back to the party. As they got dressed kisses were exchanged and a promise whenever Ash came back they would do this again, they walked downstairs hand in hand smiling at each other.

End


	6. Anabel

**Ash(10)/Anabel(14)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_After a long couple weeks Ash returns to the battle tower to meet up with Anabel and show her how much he loves her._

After being away from his girlfriend of ten months, he was finally going to be able to see her and show her how much he missed her and loves her.

As he made his way to the battle tower, he couldn't help but grin when he thought of all the ways he could make love to her. As he made his way up the tower now to her floor he she was one, he grinned when he saw he just finishing up battling a trainer.

"Hey, Anabel! Been a long time since we seen each other" he said after watching the trainer leave defeated , he grinned as she turned to him with a big smile on her face happy to see him.

"Ash! Your here!" she said happily, giving him a big hug and a big kiss. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her hands roam his back, he moaned as she brought her arms around his neck and rubbed her body against his.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long to get here. It's been a long journey and I was able to get some time off to be able to visit you" he said as they both walked to a adjoining room to have some alone time, she giggled as he closed the door and slammed her into the door kissing her passionately as his hands roam her body arousing her.

"Ash, please more! God, I've missed you!" she moaned out as she arched her lower body into his to rub herself against him, he groaned against her neck as he felt her rub against him.

He pulled her from the door undressing both of them as they made their way to the bed, he laid her down spread eagle style before thrusting his cock into her awaiting pussy. She moaned as he set a slow but hard pace, bring her to an orgasm at a slow but very pleasurable pace.

"ASH!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her hard, he groaned as her muscles clamped down on his cock squeezing his cum right out of him.

"God, Anabel! So fucking tight!" he moaned out as he breathed hard, she giggled as she helped him sit up on the edge of the bed before turning to face him wrapping her arms and legs around him before impaling herself onto his cock. She moaned at the feeling of being full and being able to have Ash back inside her, he groaned as she set a fast pace wanting more of his cum in her.

They both groaned out as they came together again, him shooting his cum deep into her while she moaned at the feeling of his cum shooting deep within her.

"Ahhhh...I love the feeling of your cum inside me" Anabel moaned as she pulled herself off of his cock whimpering at the feel of his cock sliding from her pussy leaving behind a empty feeling. She giggled as he moved her to a doggy style position before slowly thrusting his cock into her pussy, she moaned when he leaned forward to grabbed her breasts and start to massage them.

"Faster, Ash please! I want your cock slamming into my pussy spilling load after load of your cum into me!" she whined out before gasping as he thrust faster into her, hoping to make them both come together. About 7 minutes later she came moaning as her orgasm hit followed by Ash who groaned as he came from her walls tightening around his cock, they both fell to their side still attached together regaining their breath.

15 minutes later Anabel got up pushing Ash to his back, before taking his cock into her mouth giving him a blowjob before they both had to get back to real life. He groaned his hands moving to her head his hands tangling into her hair, she hummed as his hips started to twitch and thrust slowly into her mouth.

"God, Anabel! Fuck your mouth is fucking great!" he groaned out thrusting his hips faster into her mouth loving the feel of it surrounding his hard cock as it brushed the back of her throat each time he thrust into it.

He moaned as he came snapping his hips forward and holding her head there as he dumped load after load into her tantalizing mouth, she swallowed all of his load loving the taste of cum.

"Ash, you taste so good. I have so missed this time together" she said as she pulled away looking at him, he looked at her and smiled pulling her on top of him to snuggle with her for a little bit before they both had to get back to their lives.

"I have too missed our time together, but we are both so busy that we can only see each other every couple weeks or months. Hopefully once my journey is done, we can see each other more often" he replied smiling at her leaning up to give her a quick kiss, before they both got up to get cleaned up and dressed to head back to their regular lives.

As they finished getting dressed she pulled him into a passionate kiss before letting him go and they both walked out the door and going their separate ways for now till they saw each other again in a couple weeks for another round of love making.

End

Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Anais

**Ash(10)/Anais(25)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_Beauty Anais was doing her regular shopping when she passed by a lone boy who she recognized as Ash Ketchum who she recognized as that Pokémon trainer who was famous in Lumiose City for beating the gym leader there but also for being really hot for a young 10 year old kid. She had always wondered if he was only good at battling._

Beauty Anais of Lumiose City was finished doing her regular shopping of groceries for the week, when she passed by a young boy who she had to look back again to see who it was. She recognized as Ash Ketchum who was famous for beating the tough Lumiose Gym leader but also for being a hot young kid, who from the looks of it as he stopped and turned towards her had a nice package in his pants.

She grinned at him crooking a finger at him to follow her, she smiled as she watched him walked towards her and stand beside her grinning waiting for her to continue to her destination. She smirked at him nodding before she lead him to her home that was about 15 minutes away, as they reached her home she opened the door allowing him to enter before closing it and locking it.

She made her way to her kitchen to place her groceries away, she just placed the eggs in the fridge when she felt her skirt being lifted and her panties moved to the side before she felt a tongue lap at her already wet pussy.

"Ohhhh...Ash, that feels wonderful" she moaned out as his tongue began to go faster against her clit, his hands came up and spread her pussy lips apart to get better access to it. He started teasing her clit then moving on to thrusting his tongue into her pussy whole, she moaned her hips twitching in response to the pleasure that he was inflicting on her pussy.

"ASH!" she moaned out as she came, he licked and swallowed all her cum. He licked his lips as he got up grinning at her when she turned around, she grinned back at him as she backed him up to the counter and kneeled down in front of him.

"Now, just to let you know my name is Anais and I'm going to give you the best blowjob you'll ever have" she said undoing his pants and shoving them down his legs to bunch up at his ankles before wrapping her hand around his cock and pumping it a few times then wrapping her mouth around it.

She licked, sucked and rolled her tongue on his cock, loving the taste of the pre-cum she could taste. If his pre-cum tasted amazing, she wondered what his full load would taste like. She moaned as his hands tangled into her hair tugging bit before he started to thrust his hips faster, she placed her hands on his hips allowing him to set the pace.

"God, Anais! Your mouth feels so fucking great! Fuck, yes! Suck harder!" he groaned out thrusting his cock into her mouth harder, she moaned as she sucked his cock harder then felt him snap his hips once more before keeping her head still against his hips as he unloaded a huge load in and down her throat.

"Yummy, that was the best cum I've ever had, and that's saying something" she said pulling away from his cock licking her lips moaning at the taste of his cum still in her mouth, he grinned down at her as he watch her savor his cum.

Anais got up stripping herself of her clothes and also stripping Ash as well, she reached into one of the drawers next to her where she knew she keep extra condoms pulling one out. She ripped it and then placed it on his cock with her mouth, she then laid on the dining room table and spread her legs inviting him to come fuck her.

"Come, Ash. Come put that huge young cock in me and fuck me like a mad man" she said with a lustful look on her face, he smirked moving towards her and using one hand to align his cock with her entrance teasing her a bit. He kept smirking as he heard her whimper at his teasing before he slammed his cock into her awaiting pussy.

"Oh, god yes!" she screamed out feeling full for the first time in a really long time, she loved the way he thrust his cock into her. She loved rough sex, but none of her other ex partners did, but the way this young boy was slamming himself fast and hard into her she wouldn't be able to get enough.

"Anais, you're so fucking tight! God, I could stay here forever!" he groaned out as he came deep in her coating her pussy walls with his young semen, she moaned as her slowly pulled out of her.

"Ash, that was so fucking amazing" she said sighing as she slumped against the table before she gasped when she was pulled from the table and placed on the couch as he straddled her leg slamming his cock back into her sensitive pussy.

"God, this is fucking amazing! Can't get enough of it" he groaned out slamming his hips against her pussy throwing her into another orgasm but not reaching his, he pulled out and bringing her to straddle him as he lay down on the floor and re-entered her in one shift .

She moaned as he re-entered her, she placed her hands on his chest and started to bounce on his cock. They both moaned as they felt the beginnings of their orgasm start to build, Ash placed his hands on her hips helping her bounce on his cock.

"Oh, yes! Right there, yes right there!" she screamed out coming followed by a groaning Ash as he pulled out shooting his cum all over her chest and stomach, she moaned feeling his cum stick to her body.

"Oh, god that was amazing. Fuck that was the best sex I've ever had in my life" she sighed slumping against the floor turning when Ash slumped beside her, she snuggled into his side. They stayed that way for a while before they got up and got dressed, Anais after finishing dressing made them something to eat before havingto say goodbye to Ash.

"You will come back, right? I don't think I'll be able to have that amazing sex with anyone else" she said wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a deep and passionate kiss, he opened his mouth allowing her inside as they French kissed.

They pulled away a couple minutes to breath, he grinned at her as he grabbed her ass making her moan.

"Don't worry, whenever I have time I'll come back and we can do this all over again" he said giving her a kiss and then waving goodbye as he left her apartment to continue his journey.

He grinned to himself walking down the street towards where his friends were going to meet him, he couldn't wait to see Anais again.

End

Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Angie

**Ash(10)/Angie(10)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_Ash visits Angie at her parents daycare, knowing what the daycare does like taking care of Pokémon and the occasional breeding, he decides that he wants to breed with Angie._

Ash walked through Solaceon City heading towards the Pokémon daycare to visit his good friend and girlfriend of 1 year Angie, he had a nice surprise for her. Last time he had seen her they had talked about taking a big step in their relationship, they had agreed next time Ash was able to get a small vacation they would take that step.

As he made his way into the daycare he was greeted by Angie's parents who told them Angie was in the back and to go ahead to see her, he thanked them and walked into the back of the daycare where he saw Angie petting some baby Eevee's.

"Angie" he said smiling as she turned around to see him, she got up running to him giving him a big hug and the leaning up to give him a kiss. He groaned into the kiss prying her mouth open with his tongue, their tongues fought for dominance and in the end he won. The pulled away from each other breathing hard.

"I've missed you, Ash. I'm so happy your here" she said snuggling into his embrace, he smiled down at her tightening his arms around her body.

"I missed you too, you know that promise we made to each other last time I was here? How about we make that promise a reality right now" he said pulling her away and dragging her to the back of the daycare where he knew nobody ever went, he back her into the wall kissing her.

Both their hands roaming each other's body as they continued to make out, they pulled away to breath. Angie slid down his body till she was face to crotch, she undid his pants and dragged them down with his underwear following.

She smiled up at him before leaning forward to take a tentative lick of his cock, she started to lick up and down his cock making him shiver as he had to place his hands on the wall in front of him.

"God, Angie. That feels good" he moaned out as she continued her licking for a couple minutes before she engulfed half his cock into her mouth starting to give him a blowjob, he groaned in response at the feeling of her hot and wet mouth around his now hard cock.

"God, your mouth feels so fucking good Angie! Fuck, god yes!" he groaned out as he came into her mouth, she moaned around his cock as she felt his cum past down her throat as she swallowed most of it, a small bit slid down her chin.

"Yum, that was good Ash" she said smiling up at him as she slowly got up from her kneeling position, he smiled at her as he stepped out of his pants before kneeling down so he was face to pussy with her as he dragged down her pants throwing them next to them.

He grinned up at her as he picked up her leg and placed it over his shoulder, he used his fingers to spread her pussy lips apart before leaning in to lick from the bottom of her pussy to the top stopping to suck her clit before repeating over and over again till he started to tongue fuck her hole.

"Ash! Fuck, it feels so good. I feel like something's going to explode!" she moaned out as she came, he swallowed all of her cum licking his lips as he pulled away. He grinned up at her pleased at the look on her face of pure sexually bliss, he looked for his pants rummaging through his pants pockets before taking out a condom and rolling it on.

"Now, let's get to the best part" he said grinning as he got up and pushed her flush against him and leaned her back on the wall behind them, he hiked her right leg up over his hip holding it there as he used other hand to tease her pussy with his cock before he slowly pushed into her.

"God, Angie so fucking tight!" he groaned out as he continued o push in but stopped as he felt her hymen stop him, he pulled back at bit and looked her in her eyes and watched as she nodded at him to continue.

He kissed her before slamming his cock all the way into her, her scream was muffled by his kiss. He pulled from the kiss to kiss away her tears, he nuzzled her neck hoping to help her calm down.

"I'm sorry Angie, just try to relax and it should go away soon" he mumbled out his head nestled in between her shoulder and neck, she nodded taking deep breaths and slowly started to relax, after a couple minutes she moved her hips to tell him she was okay now.

"Are you sure?" he said keeping still even if she was twitching her hips, she nodded smiling at him and he slowly started to move his hips. He set a slow steady pace to build their orgasm, they both moaned at the feeling of being connected in such a intimate way.

"Oh, god I think I'm going to cum...!" she moaned out as she came followed by Ash who buried his head in her shoulder as he came, they sighed as he pulled out before turning her around so she was facing the wall and he slammed back into her setting a fast pace.

"Yes, Ash yes! So good! Fuck faster!" she moaned out gasping when he slammed into her faster and faster wanting to cum soon, he groaned as his orgasm hit him. She moaned as her orgasm hit her as well breathing hard from the fast pace, they took a couple minutes to get their breath back.

He moaned as he pulled his cock out of her taking off the condom tying it and throwing it to the side before putting on another one as he sat down with his back to the wall, she smiled as she straddled his hips slowly aligning his cock to her entrance before sliding his cock in moaning at the feeling of being full and stretched.

"God, Ash. Your cock feels so fucking goof! I don't know why we didn't do this earlier" she said sighing as she slowly bounced on his cock, she placed her hands on his shoulders to help her move. He grinned placing his hands on her hips helping her lift and fall back onto his cock, he groaned as he felt his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck, Angie yes!" he moaned out coming again as he felt her walls squeeze him from her orgasm, he slumped against the wall behind him smiling as she slumped against him. They stayed that way for a while before they heard her parents calling them in for dinner, they quickly cleaned up hurrying to get dressed and hiding the evidence till they came back later to clean it up.

They smiled at each other, as they walked back to her parents house holding hands, before they reached the house they turned and kissed tongue and all before pulling back and entering the house. They both were thinking as they entered they couldn't wait for the next time they could do this.

End

Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Ariana

**Ash(10)/Ariana(20)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_Ariana and Ash have started to meet up with each other every couple weeks at a hotel to have a good time, will this be the one time that Ariana decides to follow Ash on his journey or will she stay with Team Rocket?_

Ash grinned as he made his way to the Chrono Island's only hotel for a meet up with his very sexy girlfriend Ariana, yes that Ariana from Team Rocket. They had been meeting up every couple weeks for the last 6 months having a great time fucking each other or just talking about their journey.

This meeting would be the more fun since they were celebrating their 6 month anniversary, he couldn't wait to get to the hotel room and see his girlfriend.

He made his way down the hotel hallway to room 300 and knocked on the door, a soft come in was heard, he opened the door closing it behind him taking off his shoes and then walking the small hallway to see his girlfriend on the bed in only her boots and panties leaning against the pillows that were against the headboard.

"Hello there Ash, I've missed you" she said in her sexy voice, he shivered as he walked over to her taking off all his clothes but left on his gloves.

"I've missed you too, Ariana. You're so sexy laying there like that" he said grinning as he laid himself in on her body in between her legs, he leaned up and kissed her. The kiss turned passionate as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist bringing his flaccid cock to attention and against her already wet aching pussy.

"Ash, please just fuck me!" she whined out when he pulled away to lay kisses down her chest, he stopped to suck on her nipples and tweak the other one with his fingers. He continued on laying kisses down her stomach to come to her pussy that he saw was already wet for him, he grinned as he started licking her clit making her moan loudly and tangle her hands in his hair.

"Ash, please!" she whined out then gasped as he shoved two fingers into her pussy, she withered in pleasure as he finger fucked her pussy and sucked her clit, within minutes she came around his fingers screaming her orgasm.

"Oh, god. Fuck, I've missed this" she sighed out slumping against the pillows behind her, she moaned as Ash kissed his way back up her body. He kissed her letting her taste her own juices, Ariana kissed him back letting her hands roam down his back and then one hand roamed around to grabbed his cock to push it in her aching pussy.

Ash moaned thrusting his cock into her wet and tight pussy keeping his pace fast and hard, as he felt her muscles start to squeeze him so he thrust fast slamming his hips hard against her pussy.

"Oh, god Ash yes! Yes!" she screamed out her orgasm hitting her hard, she felt him come into her as he slammed into her once more before stilling. He unloaded a huge load of cum into her pussy coating her walls with it, she moaned at the feeling of his cum inside her pussy drenching her walls with his young hot semen.

"Fuck Ariana! Man I have missed fucking your sexy body" he groaned out as he slipped his cock out of her pussy watching the cum flow out of her, he rolled to lay on his back as he watch her straddle his hips tucking her feet tight to the side of his body before impaling herself onto his cock.

"Yes, so big! Love it!" she moaned out leaning her body back placing her hands beside his knees, while he had one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her clit. She moaned louder as she setting a fast pace and bouncing harder, she jerked as she came followed by Ash whose cum shot deep into her pussy.

They both sighed as their hips slowly started to stop jerking from their orgasm's, she pulled off his cock sighing as she heard his cock pop after sliding out of her. She yelped when she was placed on her stomach and pushed to the edge of the bed so she was halfway off the bed and only her waist down was on the bed, she moaned as he placed his hands on her ass and slammed his cock back into her still sensitive pussy.

"Oh, god yes! This position is fucking good!" she moaned out as she felt him hit just the right spot again and again, he set a slow yet hard pace. It took them 15 minutes to orgasm but to them it felt like eternity, but a very amazing eternity.

Ash pulled out of her helping her up onto the bed, they laid against the headboard. Ash snuggled into Ariana's breast breathing in her scent of lilies and sweat and their love-making, he moaned at the scent snuggling even further into her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ash, I have been thinking for a while now of what I should do with my life now that I found out I'm pregnant" she said waiting to see his reaction, he looked up at her when he heard her say she was pregnant before looking down at her stomach and smiling. He placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it in happiness, he was over the moon that he was going to be a father even though he was young.

"I'm so happy, Ariana. I can't wait to meet our baby" he said laying his head back onto her breast and kept rubbing her stomach where he could feel the slight bump of the baby.

"I'm so happy your okay with it, I was thinking of traveling with you till I should stay in one spot around my 8th month mark. The only thing I'm worried about is that I don't know where I would stay during the ending of my pregnancy and afterwards" she said worried, he just grinned against her breast looking up at her.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ariana. I told my mom about us and even though she lectured me about me being young and you being older she said she was okay with it. She said that if there ever came a time where you became pregnant while saying we should be using condoms that you could stay with her while I finish my quest" he said smiling up at her when he noticed her shocked face but hen saw a smile on her face afterward.

"I'm so happy that she understands, well I think I've decided that I will travel with you till my 8th month and then go stay with your mother during my pregnancy and maybe a couple months till we can find ourselves a small house of our own or we can have one built" she said happily knowing that for a while she would be able to travel with her twerp then have somewhere to have her baby and somewhere to actually call home.

"Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea. I think I heard my mom say there was a house that was going to be put up for sale in about 10 months since the family is going to live in the city. And the best part is the house is only about 5 houses away from my mom's house that way if we ever need any help" he said knowing that having his mother close but not too close was going to really help them, and ever though they knew that people were going to think they shouldn't be together or that Ariana had forced him, they were going to be okay because they loved each other and nobody could ruin that.

"Let me just do something, and we will be all set to live a life without worries" she said getting up still naked and their combined juices running down her leg, she walked over to the desk where she had a laptop and opened it typing some stuff in before smirking and typing some more before closing it and walking back to the bed and crawling back to where Ash was laying waiting for her.

"What was that about?" he asked snuggling back into her body as she came back to her same position.

"Well, let's just say we won't have to worry about money for a long time. I took about 15 million from Team Rockets account and placed it in one of my secret accounts and they won't even know it's gone" she said grinning and giving Ash a kiss before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep followed by Ash who just shook his head and closed his eyes snuggling his head into her breast before falling asleep.

As they slept they dreamed of what their future would be like and the family they would have together, they couldn't wait to travel and then have their child in their arms.

End

Hope you liked it!

They snuggled together before drifting off to sleep happy to know that tomorrow morning they would


	10. Bianca

**Ash(10)/Bianca (12)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_At the end of a thrilling competition in Nimbasa Town, Ash just wanted to relax. Bianca invited him to her place that she had rented out for 2 nights while the competition went on. What is in store for these two?_

As the competition came to an end Bianca invited Ash to her place to celebrate a thrilling completion even they lost, the others wanted to go but she only invited Ash. She wanted some alone time with Ash so while the others were discussing what they would do, she dragged him off to her place.

"So here it is! My father helped my rent this place for two days while I was at the competition, how about I whip something up and you can get cozy in the couch?" she said closing the door behind her and heading to the kitchen to whip something up, as she cooked she grinned putting in a little something extra in Ash's plate. She couldn't wait till it took effect, she was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

"It's ready!" she said turning and bringing over both their plates before going back to the kitchen to get their drinks, she sat next to him crossing her legs under the coffee table.

"Enjoy! I made it specially for you" she said taking a bite of her pasta and watching him take a bite before shoving the rest down his throat, he hummed in pleasure at the taste of it.

"I guess you liked it, do you want some more?" she asked smiling at him grinning on the inside, he nodded getting up to get more. Bianca smiled as she watched him help himself to a large helping of pasta, as he came back and sat next to her and finished his second helping .

"This so good! You are an amazing cook Bianca! I could get used to this! " Ash said grinning at her, she smiled at him in appreciation. She grinned when she noticed that he was starting to sweat and scrim around where he was sitting, she peaked down at his pants and noticed the tent bulge in his pants.

"Are you feeling alright Ash? Your sweating and your moving around a lot" she said moving closer to him putting her hand on his thigh and leaned up to check his forehead. She smiled a tiny smile when the bulge twitched and he moaned as her hand caressed his cock through his pants, he moaned again when she started to kiss him softly.

"Ahhh...Bianca! What's going on? I feel so hot and my penis hurts" he moaned as his penis twitch again when Bianca started to kiss down his body as she undid his shirt.

"Don't worry Ash, I know just what to do to help you" she said grinning as she nipped, kissed and sucked as she made her way down his body till she got to his pants. She undid his pants and underwear taking them fully off him, she wrapped her hand around his cock softly stroking him fast.

"Ahh..Ahhh! It feels so gooooood!" he groaned out as he started to thrust his hips into her hand, he yelped when something engulfed him. He looked down to see Bianca with her mouth on his penis, his eyes closed and he moaned when she started to swirl her tongue around his penis.

"Bianca!" he groaned out as he came into her mouth, she hummed in response as she swallowed his load. Bianca lifted her head grinning at him, she took his hand and brought him to her bed. She took off her panties before crawling on her hands and knees to the center of the bed and placing some pillows under her chest and stomach.

"Come Ash, come put your cock in my pussy. I promise it's going to feel really good" she said turning her head towards him, she saw him staring at her and her pussy. She wiggled her butt closing her legs right before he jumped onto the bed and slammed his cock into her pussy moaning at how tight and soft she felt inside.

"Oh god, Ash! You're so big! Yes, fuck me right there! Yes!" she moaned out her hips thrusting in time to his hips, he started to slam harder into her feeling like he was going to explode soon. He quickened his pace before coming into her pussy, he was breathing hard as he lay against her back taking a rest he moaned when he felt her tighten her muscle before he was flipped onto his back and she was on top of him slamming herself back on his cock.

"Bianca! Fuck, so tight!" he screamed out as he placed his hands on her breast squeezing them and they both started to thrust to set a fast pace, they moaned their release together. Ash was still hard and he wanted more so he flipped her on her back and rammed himself into her, keeping a fast and hard pace loving the way she whined and moved her body to try to keep up with his pace.

Hours later they were finally finished and Ash had a flaccid cock, Bianca was covered in his cum inside and out.

"Hmmm...Ash that was amazing! Even though you're so young, you know we didn't use protection and I might get pregnant" she said snuggling into his side while looking up at him, she noticed his eyes widened when she said she might get pregnant.

"Don't worry Ash, today was a safe day but maybe one day when we grown up and maybe if we're together we can have a baby" she said giggling when he sighed.

"Yeah, maybe one day. Maybe when I'm the Pokémon Champion, I'll come back and we can have baby" he said looking at her, she giggled and nodded her eyes slowly drifting shut after their hours of their love-making. 10 minutes later they were both out and dreaming of what the years would through at them and what they would be doing.

Maybe in a couple years they would get married and have a family of their own and teach them the ways of Pokémon.

End


	11. Billy Jo

**Ash(10)/Billy Jo(20)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_After battling Roxie and winning his badge he wanted to get to know Billy Jo the guitarist better, who had been eying him since he got there. _

After winning his battle against Roxie and getting his badge, he remembered that the guitarist Billy-Jo had been eying him since he had arrived at the gym hours ago. So him being a young hormonal kid who wanted mind banging someone like her, so as the others talked with Roxie and the other band members he snuck into the back to find Billy-Jo.

As he looked around he heard the shower start and smirked, he snuck into the girls bathroom and to make sure it was Billy-Jo who was there. As he looked around the corner he saw the clothes Billy-Jo's clothes lying on the bench, he grinned taking off his clothes as he walked towards the shower stall with her in it.

He opened the curtain in the back slipping inside closing the curtain once he was in, he grinned as he bent Billy-Jo over shoving two fingers into her pussy. She moaned in response looking over her shoulder to see Ash behind her grinning, she moaned as he thrust three fingers into her faster making her groan out her orgasm a couple minutes later.

"Oh, Ash. That was amazing, now let me repay you" she said shoving him against the wall behind him, taking his already hard cock into her mouth. She moaned at his taste and she was shocked at how big he was for a young boy, she rolled her tongue around his cock as she pumped him in and out of her mouth.

"Billy-Jo, god your mouth is amazing! Yes, suck it like that!" he groaned out one hand in her hair the other on the wall beside him, he gasped as she sucked hard and squeezed his cock with her hand hard. He groaned as he came into her mouth, he sighed as she sucked him one more time before pulling him out of her mouth.

"Yum, Ash. You taste you good! I could drink your cum all the time" she said grinning at him, he grinned back as she turned around wiggling her ass at him inviting him to plunge his young cock into her wet, aching pussy.

"Alright, now let's get this party started!" he said before plunging his hot hard cock into her pussy, he groaned at the heat that was surrounding his cock. He thrust hard and fast against her, the water that was slapping against their skin added to the heat in their bodies.

They both moaned as they came together, him unloaded his cum into her pussy coating her walls as she also came as well. They both were breathing hard as he pulled his cock out of her, he slid down the wall to sit against it. He groaned as she straddled his cock, teasing him as she rubbed her pussy against his semi-hard cock which came to full attention at her teasing.

"Oh, god Billy-Jo! Fuck!" he groaned as she finally impaled herself onto his cock, she placed her hands on his shoulders to help her bounce herself on his cock more freely. He placed his hands on her hips to help support her as she bounce, 20 minutes went by as she continued to bounce at a slow pace before they came together moaning out each other's names.

Breathless from their fucking they took a small break before they continued, they waited ten minutes with Ash's cock still buried in her pussy. He slipped out of her as he stood and traded place with her as she also stood up, he took her right leg and placed it over his shoulder as he stood on his tippy-toes and shoved his cock into.

"Oh, yes Ash! Oh, yes right there!" she moaned out as he set a fast pace slamming into her over and over building up their orgasm and within a couple of minutes they came groaning out their pleasure.

"Oh, god that was amazing Billy-Jo. I think we should do this again sometime" he said letting the water clean off the sweat and wash off his cock full of their combined cum.

"Yes, I think we should do this again. Whenever you're in the neighborhood drop by and we can have some fun" she said also washing herself of their cum and sweat, she turned to Ash who was getting dressed. She walked to him with her towel the only thing she was wearing and gave him a big kiss, pulling away smiling as he grinned at her before waving and sneaking out of the washroom.

"I can so not wait to have him buried in me again" she said sighing as she thought about what the next time would be like, she moaned knowing that she would have a fuck buddy for a long time coming if she made sure to keep things interesting.

End

Hope you liked it!


	12. Bonnie

**Ash(10)/Bonnie(6)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_As Serena and Clemont went out shopping for some stuff for a couple hours, Ash said he would watch over Bonnie as she took a nap. What will Ash do when Bonnie faked taking a nap and wants more from him?_

As Ash waved off Serena and Clemont went shopping to get some supplies and to explore the city, Ash would stay back with Bonnie and watch over her while she took a nap.

He made his way back to the groups shared room and decided to lie down for a while, he drifted off to sleep once his head hit the pillow. About 25 minutes later he was awoken by something sucking and licking his cock, he groaned as he came into that persons mouth. He opened his eyes to see Bonnie staring at him with her mouth still around his cock and still sucking him, he moaned as she continued her sucking on his cock making him come again.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?!" he said staring at her as she licked her lips smiling.

"I've always wanted to do that, Ash. Don't tell me you've never jerked off before or done it before?" she said crawling up his body and rubbed her core against his already erect cock, he groaned thrusting a bit against her.

"You shouldn't know about this stuff at your age!" he groaned thrusting a little faster as she rubbed harder against him.

"I walked in on Clemont masturbating a couple times" she said moaning as she felt something in her stomach tighten as they continued rubbing against each other, she whined in pleasure as he picked up his pace grabbing her hips and thrusting till they both came again, him on her top and her in her panties.

Before Bonnie could think she was on her hands and knees with Ash behide her pulling her panties and shorts down to her knees, he rubbed his cock against her bare pussy groaning at the feeling.

"Please, Ash! I want you to be my first, please fuck me!" she groaned as he entered only the head of his cock in and out of her, teasing her.

"Please! Fuck me!" she begged trying to impale herself on him, he grinned slamming into her placing one hand over her mouth when he did to muffle her scream. He stayed still for a while to allow her to get used to his length, since he was more than just average size.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" he asked worried that she was in pain, she nodded her head and he was about to pull out but was stopped when she pushed her hips back into his keeping him there.

"It hurts but just give me a minute" she said closing her eyes and relaxing her body, a couple minutes later she shifted her body a little letting him know she was ready. When Ash felt her shift he took that as a sign to starting moving, he set a slow pace at first moving slow but then picking up his pace at little when she started to moan and thrust backwards.

"Ash! Please, faster and harder! More!" she whined out before moaning loudly when he picked up his pace starting to thrust harder and faster groaning at the feeling of her tight pussy surrounding his cock, he thrust once more hard before coming into her pussy moaning.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" he said his hips jerking as his cock continued to pump his semen into her pussy, she moaned at the feeling of his cum in her pussy. She yelped when she was flipped on her back and slammed into, she moaned as he filled her again. She placed her hands on his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist to get leverage to thrust with him, as he continued to thrust they both groaned out their release.

"Oh Ash, that felt so good. Let's do one more round before getting cleaned up" she suggested pushing him back till he was on his back and she was sitting on his cock and started to ride him, she moaned her hands on his chest to help her lift herself up and down. He groaned placing his hands on her waist and helping her lift up and down faster and harder to get to their release faster, he arched his hips a couple minutes later following her into an orgasm.

"God, that was good" he said sighing helping her off him and laying her beside him while they caught their breath, a couple minutes later they both got up and cleaned up putting the sheets in the baskets and placed new ones on. They both moved to their own respected bed and slowly drifting off to sleep, but not before Bonnie said something.

"We should do this again sometime Ash, whenever we have the chance to be alone" she said closing her eyes and drifting to sleep not hearing what he replied back to her.

"Yeah, I think so too. I think so too" he said smiling as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep but relaxing sleep.

End


	13. Bryony

**Ash(10)/Bryony(19)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_**(Continued from Ash/Aliana One-shot)**_

_Deep within Team Flares headquarters Ash was having a great time with Bryony, after having fun with Aliana a couple hours before. Bryony like her sex slow and gentle but towards the end she liked it rough._

As Ash made his way to his second girlfriends room he grinned know this fuck was going to be a slow but oh so pleasurable one. He moaned quietly just thinking about it, he smiled as he saw her door come into view.

As he opened the door, closed it and locked it he turned to find Bryony sitting on her bed with her legs spread, he noticed that she had taken her shorts off before he had gotten there. He moaned closing his eyes already hard at seeing her bare wet pussy ready for him, he opened his eyes and walked towards her giving her a deep passionate kiss before kneeling in front of her.

"Bryony, you're so beautiful" he said staring at her as she giggled down at him spreading her legs a little more waiting for him to tongue fuck her, he grinned before slowly tongue fucking her making sure he didn't go fast.

"Oh, Ash. You know the way I like it! Oh, yes!" she moaned out loving the way he knew how to tongue fuck her, slow and steady. She arched her hips a bit to give him better access but he placed an arm on her stomach to keep her still, she whined then gasped as she came hard into his mouth.

She sighed as she laid back against her bed moaning as she felt Ash take a final lick before taking off his clothes and crawling over her bracing himself on his knees and unzipping her top then placing his cock between her breast. He moaned as he thrust his cock in between her breast as she sucked the tip of his cock when he thrust up, she moaned as he thrust slowly allowing her to taste his pre-cum.

"Oh, god Bryony! Your breasts are amazing! Fuck yes!" he moaned out as she squeezed her breasts together with her hands, he groaned as he came into her mouth slowly pulling away grinning as a string of cum was attached from his cock to her mouth. She swallowed his cum detaching the string moaning at the taste of his cum.

He smiled down at her moving his body till he was straddling her stomach, he leaned down and kissed her slowly but passionately.

"Now, let's get down to our slow but oh so pleasing fuck" he said grinning at her as he moved off her and placed both her legs over his shoulders so they were hanging over them, he smiled at her before slipping his cock into her tight heat moaning.

"God, you are so fucking hot and tight!" he groaned out slipping slowly out before repeating his slow thrust again and again, she moaned placing her hands on his toned stomach.

"Oh, Ash yes...That feels so good" she moaned out gasping as she came around his cock followed by his orgasm as he shot his load deep within her pussy. Just the feeling of her tight heat tightening around his cock he came again into her, she moaned feeling him cum again in her.

"God, Bryony. Your pussy is so fucking good! Fucking shit!" he moaned out slowly pulling out of her, he slumped on the bed before gasping when she straddled his hips her back to him and her legs bent on the bed before slowly going down on his cock.

She moaned placing her hands on his thighs and feeling him place his hands on her ass squeezing it, she giggled when he started to massage her ass as she slowly started to bounce on his cock.

After 15 minute of so they came together moaning each other's name's, she sighed as she laid back so she was laying against his front as they breathed hard slowly regaining their breaths. She moaned as she felt his hips still humping into her as he unloaded his load into her, he groaned as his hips slowly stopped twitching.

She made him bed his knees and she started up another slow pace using his knees as leverage, she moaned when he placed his hands on her hips and guided her. She knew her ending was coming so she picked up the pace slamming her hips harder and faster on his cock screaming her pleasure, he groaned slamming his hips into hers hard making their orgasm's hit hard and oh so pleasurable.

She leaned back so her back was right against his chest, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck. She sighed as she felt him suck, lick and nipped her neck knowing he was going to leave a hickey on her neck, she moaned as she felt him move his hips a bit and also felt his cock spring to life.

"Ash, I don't have another round in me but how about a blowjob?" she whined knowing if she went another round she wouldn't be able to move tomorrow, he grumbled but consented allowing her to move from his chest to turn over and start sucking his cock.

She moaned at the taste of their combined juices, she loved the taste of their juices mixed together. She bobbed her head up and down also using her hand for extra pleasure she made him cum in less than 10 minutes.

"Fuck, Bryony! You give the best blowjobs, babe" he moaned out as he came into her mouth, she hummed answering him while she swallowed his load.

"Thank you, Ash. I do my best for my boyfriend" she said giggling as she lay her body next to his, she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him and snuggling down for a rest.

To think he was this lucky to have been able to fuck two sexy women in one night, but he knew he wasn't done yet. He had two more girlfriends to fuck this night and he couldn't wait, he hope when his traveling was done all 5 of them would be able to live together be a family.

Just thinking about be a family with them and getting them all pregnant with his children sent his down his body, he couldn't wait for that to happen in the future.

End

Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Caitlin

**Ash(10)/Caitlin(14)**

Ash's cock is 15 inches long

_After the Lacunosa Town Junior Cup, Caitlin wanted to personally meet this Ash Ketchum that the other gym leaders were talking about and also congratulations on being runner-up. What will happen to Ash when Caitlin wants to test him and his stamina?_

After watching Ash be the runner-up in the Lacunosa Town Junior Cup, Caitlin of the Elite Four wanted to meet this young boy who she had heard many good things about from the other gym leaders and Elite Four members.

She waited till she saw he was alone before introducing herself to him.

"Hello there Ash, I've heard a lot about you" she said smiling as he turned around quickly surprised, she giggled at his expression.

"Oh, ah...hi. I hope it was all good" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head, she smiled again at him thinking he was cute.

"My name is Caitlin, I wanted to congratulate you on being the runner-up but I thought you should have won" she said to him grinning as he grinned back at her, she took his hand and led him towards her apartment she had rented.

"Come let me congratulate you properly, I know just the thing to make you feel like a winner" she said grinning as she hurried them along to her door before opening it, closing it, locking it and shoving him against it. Before he knew what was happening she was kissing him passionately, he blinked a couple times before cupping her face and kissing her back.

They kissed for a couple minutes letting their hands roam each other's body, they pulled away to catch their breaths smiling at each other. She took his hand and led him to her room and sat him on the bed before kneeling in front of him and undoing his pants taking out his cock.

She stroked his cock for a bit smiling as she heard him moan and she felt his cock become in erect and hard in her hand, she leaned forward a bit and licked the tip of his cock moaning at the taste of his pre-cum before taking half his length into her mouth.

He moaned at the feeling of her hot and wet mouth around his hard cock, she sucked and hummed as she continued to bob her head in a medium pace she had set.

"Oh, god Caitlin. That feels amazing!" he groaned out loving the way she was sucking his cock, if she was good at giving blowjob's he wanted to know how good her pussy was going to be when he fucked her.

He groaned as he came into her mouth, he watched as she slipped his cock out of her mouth and swallowing his load of cum.

"Yummy" she said grinning at him as she stood up to stare down at him, he placed his hands on her waist before throwing her onto the bed and hiking up her dress to her hips and pushing her panties to the side and plunging his tongue into her pussy.

"OH! Oh, yes Ash! That's it!" she moaned out tangling her hands in his hair after throwing his cap to the side, she tugged urging him to go faster and harder. She gasped as he plunged two fingers into her, she arched her hips off the bed moaning her orgasm as it hit her.

"Oh, god. That was just amazing" she said slumping against the bed below her, he grinned up at her pulling away from her pussy to place her feet on his chest before thrusting his cock into her pussy.

She gasped at the having his cock just thrust into her quickly, he groaned at the feeling of her tight pussy walls around his cock. He thrust hard and fast making their orgasm come quickly, he keep his pace fast and hard.

"Ash! Yes, please faster!" she moaned out gasping loudly as he thrust into her faster slamming his hips with so much speed that she was going to have bruises on her thighs from his thrusts. He groaned out as he unloaded a big load of his cum into her tight pussy, she screamed her orgasm as whole body twitching with the aftershocks of it.

"Oh, man that was amazing. Your pussy is so fucking tight Caitlin it's like heaven" he sighed out slumping against her body, his arms wrapping around her and then flipping her over so she was now on top with his cock still buried inside her.

"OH! Oh my, now it's my turn" she said grinning before starting to bounce on his hard hot cock, she loved the feeling of his huge 10 year old cock in her tight pussy.

She continued her fast pace gasping as she felt one of his hands grabbed her left breast and the other was playing with her clit squeezing then tugging making her moan loudly her hips twitching with pleasure.

"ASH!" she screamed as she came around him followed by his load groan as he came in her, his load shooting deep within her pussy.

"Ah, man Caitlin...fuck that was good" he moaned out as he withdrew himself from her pussy to bring her into a loose embrace, they were both feeling tired their eyes drooping.

"Sleep, Ash. No one will disturb us here" she said yawning snuggling her sore but sated body into his side drifting off to sleep, he nodded also drifting off sleep with a smile on his face.

Maybe when they woke up they could continue with their love-making and maybe keep at it till they couldn't no more.

End

Hope you liked it!


End file.
